Twinkle Little Lavender
by crazed apple
Summary: Hyuuga Neji yang sangat Hyuuga, dengan rambut panjang dan warna mata lavender yang khas, bukanlah salah satu hal yang mengejutkan bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara. Melainkan eksistensi dari lavender lain berambut pendek yang digandeng Neji lah yang menjadi pehatian dari mata jadenya kepunyaan Gaara. RnR, please?


**Twinkle Little Lavender**

**By crazed apple**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : ****AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje & abal (maybe?), 80% humor garing dan 20% romance gajelas.**

**Fic ini asli lahir dari otak abnormal saya tanpa ada memplagiat dimana pun, nyan.**

**Don't like? Whatever you~**

* * *

Sabaku Gaara tidak akan heran, ketika tahu ayahnya berkerabat dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Sabaku Gaara tidak akan heran, ketika ia diajak –secara paksa- oleh ayahnya untuk bertamu ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dan Sabaku Gaara tidak akan heran, ketika hari ini, di malam yang menurutnya cukup sial, karena ia lebih memilih untuk bermain game ketimbang dengan berdiam diri di tempat yang berbau tradisional –sangat bukan dirinya- dan memandangi Hyuuga Neji yang berjalan menghampirinya yang tentu sangat ia kenal. Tidak, Gaara tidak akan pernah heran.

Hyuuga Neji yang sangat Hyuuga, dengan rambut panjang dan warna mata lavender yang khas, bukanlah salah satu hal yang mengejutkan bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara. Melainkan eksistensi dari lavender lain berambut pendek yang digandeng Neji lah yang menjadi pehatian dari mata jadenya kepunyaan Gaara. Makhluk mungil itu jelas belum pernah dilihatnya dan Neji sebagai temannya, tidak pernah memberitahu Gaara tentang adik perempuan yang dimilikinya. Atau begitulah sekiranya.

"Yo, Sabaku Gaara! Lama tidak bertemu?"

Gaara menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Neji dengan wajahnya yang sangat Gaara. "Jangan bercanda. Kita setiap hari bertemu, Hyuuga. Bahkan kita satu bangku di kelas."

Tawa kecil Neji pun lepas. Lalu ia memukul bahu Gaara ringan. "Ternyata Naruto benar, selera humormu sungguh buruk. Kau tidak belajar banyak padanya padahal kalian telah 5 tahun bersama."

Gaara tidak menanggapi candaan Neji yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak lucu. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik ke tubuh mungil dalam tuntunan Neji.

"Aku sama sekali tidak heran ayah kita berkerabat dekat."

"Hn."

'Aku juga.'

Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk menatap penuh pada gadis kecil di bawahnya, dan tidak memperdulikan orang yang mengajaknya berbicara detik yang lalu. Lavender tubuh mungil itu menatap malu-malu takut pada Gaara sambil terus bersembunyi di balik kaki Neji. Salah Gaara yang menatap intens gadis itu seakan ia akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Semua orang tahu Gaara tipikal orang yang suka mengintimidasi. Neji yang melihat Gaara tidak lagi menggubrisnya melainkan menatap makhluk kecil di genggamannya langsung teringat untuk memperkenalkan adiknya pada temannya yang berambut merah bata yang satu ini.

"Ah ya, Gaara. Ini adikku, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah memberitahunmu kalau aku punya adik? Sungguh salahku."

Neji menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari kakinya lalu mendorong tubuh itu lebih dekat ke arah Gaara. Mata gadis itu berubah panik. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat gemetaran. Tangannya mencengkram erat lapisan kimono cantik berwarna ungu yang dipakainya. Dengan suara mencicit, ia berbicara.

"A-Ano...Umm...N-Neji-nii..."

Tak disangka, Hinata malah mundur dengan cepat memeluk kaki Neji dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Matanya sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke Gaara. Neji pun tertawa kecil kembali.

"Maaf Gaara. Hinata sedikit trauma dengan boneka panda."

Seketika Gaara menatap mata Neji cepat. Tak lupa menambahkan deathglare disana-sini. Neji yang ketakutan langsung tertawa garing dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia masih cukup pintar untuk tidak mencari masalah lebih jauh dengan seorang Sabaku yang satu ini.

"Hinata memang pemalu. Tapi tidak biasanya ia setakut ini." Neji kembai mendorong Hinata ke hadapan Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata."

Hinata akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika tiba-tiba saja Gaara menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Ia baru ingin mundur kembali saat Gaara akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Salam kenal, Sabaku Gaara." Ucap Gaara sambil menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Neji yang melihat sikap Gaara yang tidak biasanya kaget bukan main, namun ia tetap tersenyum tipis.

"H-Hai. Hyuuga H-Hinata."

Gaara bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit kencang dari sebelumnya.

Ia merasakan sensasi asing ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Hinata. Ia memang tidak menjabat tangan Gaara –mungkin ia masih takut, pikirnya- tapi tangannya sedikit menyentuh telapak tangan Gaara. Ia bahkan beranggapan kulit Hinata jauh lebih lembut ketimbang bantal kesayangannya di kamar.

Hinata terlihat akan mundur kembali namun ia salah menempatkan kakinya dan akan jatuh ke depan. Dengan sigap, Gaara menangkap telapak tangannya dan tubuh Hinata bersandar pada bahu bidang kepunyaan Gaara.

Gaara bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata yang kaget langsung berteriak kecil sambil berdiri dengan benar, lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Neji yang tadi sempat diabaikannya. Ia merasa Gaara bukanlah orang yang jahat, maka dari itu ia perlu berterima kasih padanya.

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu, G-G-Gaara-nii-san..."

Gaara bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata dengan senyumnya yang cerah, yang sedikit menampakkan sederet gigi-giginya yang putih bukan hal yang biasa bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara merasa sangat senang.

Ia senang. Tapi ia tidak akan tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Ia menahan mati-matian untuk itu.

Dan sekarang, Gaara telah memantapkan hatinya. Dengan kepercayaan diri maksimal, kesiapan mental dan tekat yang bulat, Gaara akan melakukannya. Tidak lupa dengan tetap menjaga kestabilan dari kedataran wajahnya.

"Hyuuga."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menikahi adikmu."

Menit kemudian, dengan jeda beberapa detik yang diisi oleh Hyuuga Neji dan keheningannya serta Hyuuga Hinata yang imut-imut berwajah bingung, Gaara sukses total merasakan pukulan maut Neji pada perutnya. Beserta pula teriakan Neji yang membahana.

"BRENGSEK KAU, SABAKU GAARA!"

Salahmu Gaara. Kau salah berhadapan dengan seorang sister kompleks.

****.

.

.

-owari-

* * *

**Author's Footnote.**

**Aaahh! Gaara pedo! #taboked**

**Domo~ setelah lama gak nulis karena kehilangan chemistry(?) nasu-nyan kembali lagi! Saya kebingungan dengan sequel 'insomnia' yang lagi in progress. Karena ada ide lain, daripada disimpen dikeluarin aja kan~**

**Apakah fic ini terlalu pendek? Terlalu gaje? Terlalu absurd? Gomenne mengecewakan~**

**Ah yak! Bagi yang mereview (emang ada yang mau review?) dengan akun akan saya balas lewat PM.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review! Jaa~!**

**Hontou Arigatou!**

**Nasu-nyan a.k.a crazed apple****.**


End file.
